


Of the Ten Percent

by mitsuko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Fluff, I like it so I hope you will too XD, M/M, So much guilt, just fluff, matesprits, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuko/pseuds/mitsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave fucking Strider shouldn't be having existential crises. And yet, here you are, neck deep in guilt and despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Ten Percent

     Most days, ninety percent of days, things are okay. You have enough sanity left to get by, you're Dave Strider after all. Today, however, isn't most days. Today is one of the ten percent when you lose all grips on what you have now, what you are incredibly grateful for. 

     You miss your Bro. You miss the old Rose and her witty comebacks, before she started drowning herself in liquor. You miss all of the friends you'd barely had time to get to know before the unthinkable happened. They're all gone now.  
       
     Dave fucking Strider shouldn't be having existential crises. And yet, here you are, neck deep in guilt and despair. 

     Getting up from the floor where you had been wallowing in emotional discord, you gingerly make your way to Karkat's block. After everything fell apart, you and Karkat started getting closer and closer, and you think of him now as both a matesprit, morail and boyfriend. It's probably the best thing that's happened to you, and you somewhat doubt that you'd have made it this far without him.   
You knock softly, and there's a shuffling sound from inside before the door opens to reveal a sleepy-eyed Karkat, who smiles faintly at you. He must've fallen asleep in his blanket nest again. In your feels-fest you had forgotten how late it was. 

     "Hey." You mutter.

"Hey." He replies, smile fading a bit when he takes in your slouch and forlorn expression. "Fuck. Are you okay?"

Sighing, you shrug halfheartedly. Stepping towards you, Karkat gets that expression on his face that tells you he's about to go full shoosh-papping mode on you. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he leans his head on your chest and rubs gentle circles into your back. You surrender to the comforting purring sound emanating from Karkat's chest and let your head rest against his. He pulls back abruptly and looks up, head cocked slightly to the side. His red eyes are soft and playful as he reaches up to take off your glasses, carefully hooking them into the front of your shirt. You smile slightly, and lean down to kiss him.

Fuck, you love him.

"Do you want to talk about anything? You can come in, by the way, fuck." Karkat says, blushing. You nod, secretly biting the inside of your cheek. Striders don't cry. He turns, taking your hand and leading you into the dark room. Crawling onto the blanket pile in the corner, Karkat pats the spot next to him, immediately nestling into your arms when you take it. 

"So, what's eating away at your searingly depressive think-pan tonight?" 

"I miss them," You say after a minute of silence, voice cracking. "I should've tried harder, should've done more when I could, I should've saved them…" You trail off, looking down at the smiling purple cat faces on one of the blankets beneath you. 

"Dave." Karkat's voice is low, serious. "It wasn't your fault. It still isn't. There's nothing you could've done." He looks ashamed. He's still blaming himself for what happened, you realize. Fuck that.

"Shit, babe, c'mon KitKat. Don't think about that stuff, it's okay." You pet his hair and hum softly, kissing his cheeks and doing (in your opinion) an A+ job at shoosh-papping your matesprit. Goddammit, what a cry-fest. After a few minutes, you tap his shoulder, carefully lifting his chin to kiss him. He's adorable, biting into his lower lip with those nubby little fangs. You lean in to kiss him again, and he meets you halfway, running his tongue over your lover lip to gain access to your mouth. When you pull back, you're both slightly out of breath, pupils wide and lips swollen. You smile.

"Love you." You say, stealing another quick kiss,

"Love you too, dork."


End file.
